


Changes

by SecKnight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I just wanted them to bang oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecKnight/pseuds/SecKnight
Summary: After a narrow run-in with deserters and a pesky archer, Ingrid finds herself in the infirmary. Dorothea can't help but overly fuss over her and their conversation about it turns into something more.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Changes

Ingrid awoke to clean linens covering her and the smell of bandages. She turned her head to see several other knights, laying in their respective beds.

_Oh. The infirmary._

Ingrid and her squad of pegasus riders had been ambushed by a band of Imperial deserters who were eager to prove their worth. What better way to make money than by bringing the head of some prominent knights and their captain who just so happened to be a noble? She couldn't blame them. The war did a fine job of turning everyone against each other.

She was able to move without too much issue, only sporting bruises on her arms from the tumble she took to avoid arrows from an archer and was overall exhausted. She had Dorothea to thank for the superb battle healing, as she had been relatively close by. She was about to stand up to leave for training when-

"Ingrid! Thank the Goddess!" came the overjoyed exclamation from a certain ex-opera singer.

With a flourish, Dorothea Arnault herself came rushing to her bedside, expression filled with relief. She took one of Ingrid's hands and gave it a tight squeeze. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"Dorothea. I'm glad to see you're safe. I'm fine though, don't worry about me." A look of genuine shock came across Dorothea's face.

"My dear Ingrid, that fall you took avoiding that archer looked awful!" Her previous look of shock then turned into one of suspicion. "You better not be saying that just to get back to your duties early."

_Damn it all._

"Dorothea, please stop fussing. I'm fine really."

"Absolutely not, Ingrid. Manuela may have cleared you for now but she did ask me to look after you. You know, just in case something came up." A wink from the songstress told the knight she would be in trouble later. 

_All of the ones to wind up with, why did it have to be her?_

\-----

After more fussing, Dorothea and Ingrid finally walked into their shared room. Originally it was Dorothea's old dorm but after her and Ingrid decided to give romance a shot, they agreed it would be easier to room together. It turned out to be a wise decision, as Ingrid was relatively low-maintenance with few possessions and Dorothea's space was overflowing with different powders and fragrances. 

Their personalities, however, sometimes clashed.

"Ingrid, you heard what Manuela said. There's to be absolutely no training or strenuous exercise for the next week!"

"Dorothea, how many times have I told you to stop fussing!? I told you both that I'm fine! It's not like I haven't been injured before."

"You shouldn't have been injured in the first place! Had you not charged forward, you would've seen that archer and I wouldn't have-"

"Wouldn't have what? Had to save me?"

There was a long moment of silence after that. Ingrid knew she had gone too far and she couldn't take the words back. She sighed, feeling awful upon seeing the hurt on Dorothea's face.

"Dorothea, I'm sorry. There's no excuse for saying that. I'm grateful that you were there for me and I don't want to think about what could've happened if you hadn't been." The songstress was silent for a long moment before she spoke softly, taking Ingrid's hands as she did.

"If I were the same person I was five years ago, I would've stormed off and let that be the end of it. But now…" she trailed. Ingrid gazed at her, any and all frustration replaced by patience and understanding.

"But now?"

Dorothea matched her gaze.

"But now there's no time for that. Any conversation could be the last and I've already lost so much. I never want things to be left on a sour note."

Ingrid felt a pang of guilt resonate in her heart. She thought of the times she went to train early in the morning instead of being with Dorothea. How she very likely was so afraid of Ingrid dying, hence all of the fussing. Ingrid felt awful at her own realization.

"You're right. We don't have time for silly arguing when there's a war happening. I'll admit, I haven't been here much either for you." She squeezed Dorothea's hands. "I want to fix that, starting now. I want to be with you."

Dorothea very quickly closed the distance between them to seal her lips over Ingrid's. The kiss was chaste at first, then grew passionate once Ingrid put her hands on Dorothea. Her hands gripped her hips, while Dorothea's wound their way into Ingrid's hair. It had been some time since they had been so close and Ingrid had a newfound desire for their intimacy. Once they separated to breathe, the songstress gazed at her knight.

"Ingrid, will you take me to bed?" 

The time was right. Who knew when it would come again? Despite Ingrid's blush, she nodded.

"Of course I will."

Ingrid was the one who closed the gap this time as she firmly pressed her lips to Dorothea's. She managed to slip her tongue inside her warm mouth and earned an approving moan from the songstress in response. They walked backwards as they passionately kissed, the back of Dorothea's legs brushing up against the edge of the bed.

Ingrid was about to push them onto the sheets when delicate hands stopped her.

"Wait. You shouldn't strain yourself. Manuela's orders and also, don't think I didn't catch you trying to return to duty early."

_Right, she picked up on that. Damn it._ Ingrid raised her hands, mocking surrender. She knew Dorothea would want some sort of repentance.

"Alright, you win. Just don't be too rough. Doctor's orders, right?" She was met with a sly grin.

"You're very lucky for that. Otherwise I'd have you tied up, waiting for me to satisfy you." Another bright blush colored Ingrid's ears.

"You say such things so easily, Dorothea. Sometimes I think you do it deliberately."

"Well, of course I do! I can't help how cute you look when you blush like a maiden." 

"A maiden? Now that's just-"

Ingrid didn't get to finish her sentence when she was practically assaulted by Dorothea's mouth. The songstress gently but firmly managed to turn them around so it was Ingrid that fell onto the sheets first. The kiss continued when Dorothea straddled Ingrid, legs on either side of her hips. They stayed that way for some time, with Dorothea managing to get her tongue inside the knight's mouth as revenge for earlier. A hand traveled into Ingrid's shirt, finding its way to her breast and giving it a gentle squeeze. Fingers gave a tug to her nipple and Ingrid moaned louder than she meant to. She swore she felt Dorothea's lips form into a smirk before the songstress placed a kiss on her throat.

"You're still so sensitive. Will you ever grow used to my touch?"

"Not when you tease me so."

They both shared a moment of quiet laughter.

"Now then, Ingrid. Let's see what you know about service." Dorothea began to move forward, lifting her dress and settling her legs on either side of Ingrid's head. Ingrid wasted no time removing Dorothea's smallclothes and was immediately greeted with the sight of damp brunette curls.

Had Ingrid been in the position she was in now five years ago, she very likely would have told Dorothea to stop and been far too embarrassed to even think about going further. At that point in her life, she had no experience with anything sexual and even the thought of intercourse was enough to make her blush. Nothing had happened with Glenn back then either, though they were young and Ingrid was sure that nothing would have come of that anyway. While Glenn had cared for her, he probably never would have been intimate with her unless she specifically asked for it. Even then, Glenn had been more chaste than she.

Then all of it went over the monastery walls when the war came. Ingrid's perspective on life had changed drastically and while she had initially rejected Dorothea in their school days, she thought it over and decided to give the songstress another chance. While things had initially been shy and awkward on her end, Dorothea had been a patient teacher and guided her on the best ways to please a woman. Ingrid learned quickly, hence her head being currently between Dorothea's thighs.

Gentle laps of her tongue graced Dorothea's folds and she teased by circling her clit. The songstress moaned beautifully, steadily rocking her hips forward.

"Ingrid," she murmured. "Don't tease." 

The knight's hands gripped her lover's hips and she pressed her tongue inside. Dorothea had always been one to keep herself tasting sweet for Ingrid and this time was no different. As soon as the taste of her was on Ingrid's tongue, she began to ravish Dorothea. Her nose was buried in her curls and her tongue went as far inside as it could, with Dorothea's hands quickly sliding into Ingrid's hair to hold on. The songstress sang praises for Ingrid, telling her how much she adored her while rocking her hips to meet her knight's mouth. The sign of Dorothea getting close to orgasm was when her hips began to lose their solid rhythm, turning sporadic instead.

"Ingrid, _please._ By the Goddess, let me-!"

Ingrid hummed as Dorothea reached her peak, holding her legs steady and tongue guiding her through her climax. She swallowed everything Dorothea gave her without complaint and looked lovingly into her bright green eyes, an assortment of liquids gathered messily on her chin. 

"How was that? Good, I hope?" Dorothea eventually maneuvered her way off of Ingrid and leaned down to give her a longing kiss, not caring one bit about tasting herself.

"Good enough to show that the knights taught you the importance of being dutiful." Ingrid rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Dorothea's thigh.

"Oh, hush. Even if I weren't with the knights, it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"And that is?"

"I love you."

Dorothea's eyes widened and Ingrid herself even looked a bit dumbfounded. They hadn't been together for that long and neither one of them had wanted to put a label on what they were. Ingrid had been getting used to her feelings and Dorothea didn't want to pressure her. Now, everything had changed. Though Ingrid looked surprised at her own admission, she didn't correct herself. Dorothea's response was lacing her fingers with Ingrid's.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses at all this time, so pls take it


End file.
